Don't hate me!
by KingdomHeartsLover1400
Summary: Its valentines day at Hollywood arts! How will things go for a certain ginger and tall brunette? CatXBeck


**Hey! It's been way too long! Sorry about that :p I know I NEED to update, but for tonight I'm just going to add all the one shots I've made. I made this on Valentine's Day (I know EXTREMELY late) so bear with me! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

_Don't hate me!_

It's Valentine's Day at Hollywood arts and everything is fast paste, especially for a certain, innocent, red head.

"Cat! Get back here!" The tall Goth, Jade, screeched throughout the halls while dodging students. Cat ran as fast as her short legs would take her away from her friend's wrath. Air rushed in and out of her lungs, creating a burning in her chest. Don't stop, she reminded herself again.

"I'm sorry!" The red head pleaded with a raspy voice, due to lack of air intake. She really didn't mean to upset Jade. Sometimes she wishes she could just disappear. No one would miss her, right? Sighing, she closes her eyes in an attempt to escape.

"Hey Cat." A deep voice welcomed, giving her unexpected chills. Quickly she opened her eyes in time to see Beck smiling, just before she ran into him. "Owe, God you're in a rush!" He chuckled lightly before helping Cat back up. "You okay?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"CAT!" Jade yelled in the distance. The petite girl jumped in anxiety. "Quick!" She spoke before grabbing beck's hand and pulling him into a nearby closet. "Why are-"Beck started, silently she covered his mouth. "Cat!" The tall girl yelled as she ran right past the closet. The red head sighed and removed her hand. "Sorry Beck," She stated softly.

He chuckled lightly in return. "No big, but why was Jade chasing you?" He asked. This simple question caused her heart to race and her cheeks to turn bright scarlet. "She, uh, found out who I like…" She whispered, clearly embraced. His face shinned with curiosity. "She likes him too…" She finished lightly, without looking into his eyes.

"Well, who is it? I can put in few good words for you." Beck said simply. She smiled, "that's okay… I'm not his type…. I'm too… ditzy..." She sighed sadly; we should probably go to lunch now..." He nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you at the table. I have to go to my locker first."

"I can walk with you, if you want?" He offered. She blinked dumbly, wondering why he's being so nice... Still it made her heart flutter uncontrollably. Why did Jade let him get away? She thought.

"No I'm fine, thanks though!" She smiled before running to her locked. Leaving him alone to think. "Cat," He smiled, "Happy Valentine's day. Hope you like roses." He sighed.

Meanwhile Cat unlocked her locker to find a light brown bear holding a dozen red and white roses. Across the bear's tummy was a note, be my valentine? "Of course!" She smiled to herself before gently grabbing the gift and walking toward her lunch table. All of her friends blinked at the sight, well, all but one. Tori grinned from ear to ear. "Awwww Cat!" She laughed, "Who's it from!?"

"My Valentine" The innocent girl smiled sheepishly. "Which is?" Andre smiled curiously. "My secret admirer." She blushed while hugging the bear.

"You should meet him!" Tori chirped, Andre eagerly nodded in agreement. "I hope I do… I think I might know who it is! "She blushed. Jade glared daggers, but continued eating anyway. Beck blushed, mush to his dismay, but kept it hidden. "You think it's that guy in your science class don't you!" Tori giggled.

"I hope so… "Cat sighed happily. Beck sucked in air and held back tears he didn't realize were forming. He knew what he had to do…

Later that day Cat was leaving when she noticed Beck standing by her locker. "Beck?" Cat asked lightly before stopping in front of him. "What's up?"

"I... I need to tell you something…" She sighed while kicking his feet across the pale flooring of the school. "What is it?" She questioned. Unwanted butterflies circled throughout both of their stomachs. "I'm your admirer…" He gulped.

"Beck I-"

"Please…. Don't hate me…." He whispered, tears framing his face. Then, without warning, she hugged him. "I could NEVER hate you." She admitted into his chest. Gently she lifted her head and brought her lips to his in a soft movement. Quickly he met her kiss and closed his eyes; he didn't dare open them for fear of it all being another dream.

_**Rate? Review? Thanks! :)**_


End file.
